Life of the Daybreakers
by Midnight's Wolf
Summary: What the Daybreakers usually do back at the Mansion. At least what I think happens Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Rashel you have the honors.**

**Rashel: Celina doesn't own anything…Not even the shit that comes out of her ass.**

**Me: That's Right- wait what? I own…stuff, and that includes my crap!**

**Rashel: Whatever floats your boat…**

**Me: Anyway…I don't own Night World..yet… *evil laugh* **

~~*~~

Truth or Dare torture.

Morgead was eating Potato Chips in his mouth when Jez came into the room they shared.

Morgead looked up from his Potato Chips at her. Immediately his eyes went wide and he stopped chewing.

"Hey Jez, what's up with the creepy smile?"

"Morgead sweetie, will you play truth or dare with us?"

Morgead stuffed a handful Potato Chips in his mouth and chewed very, very slowly. He swallowed it quickly.

"Um…well Jez…"

"That is unless you're not man enough to play." Jez said in a teasing tone.

~~Morgead's Thoughts~~

Okay she may be my fucking soulmate, but no one says that Morgead Blackthorn is not man enough for a stupid, shit of a game such as truth or dare.

'Cause that makes Morgead angry. And when Morgead is angry… PEOPLE DIES… And I mean all of them… even Jez.

~~End of Morgead's Thought's~~

"Okay I'm playing." said Morgead.

"Good Boy , Morgead." Said Jez

~~*In the Mansion Living Room*~~

Poppy, Hannah, Rashel, Quinn, Eric, Ash, Keller, Galen, Thea and Mary-Lynnette were playing truth or dare.

Hannah: "Okay, Poppy truth or dare?"

Poppy: "Dare!"

Hannah: "Okay I dare you to … drink out of the toilet."

Poppy: "I hate you…"

So Poppy left, and they followed her to the bathroom. Poppy swallowed and then bendded down, put her head in the toilet and took a big swig of toilet water.

Ash: "Now swallow it."

And that exactly what Poppy did. Which led to Eric throwing up.

Thea: "Are you okay Eric?"

Eric: "…Yeah…ugh."

They went back to the living room.

Poppy: "Okay…umm…Rashel truth or dare?"

Rashel: "Dare."

Poppy: "I dare you to kick Quinn in the youknowwhat."

Rashel: "Sure thing."

Quinn: "Oh come on. Please Rashel. Please I'm begging you. Don't kick me in the Happy Sacks."

Rashel: "Grow up, Quinn."

Rashel raised her leg and…

Quinn: "Oh My Fucking God!!!!!!!!! Lord ! Fuck, fuck, fuck!!!!!!!"

~~*When Quinn finished screaming (5 hours later)*~~

Quinn: "Keller truth or dare."

Keller: "*yawn* Dare."

Quinn smirked in satisfaction.

Quinn: "I dare you to dye your hair bright pink."

Keller: "Well fuck you too. But first. Mary-Lynnette, truth or dare?"

Mary-Lynnette: "Umm…dare?"

Keller: "Good. Come on. You're gonna shave your hair off."

Mary-Lynnette: "What!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Keller: "Well Mare, these are the dangers of truth or dare. I have to dye my hair…pink. And you have to shave your hair off."

Rashel: "Amen to that sister."

So Keller and Mary-Lynnette left.

Ash: "So umm… Galen, truth or dare?"

Galen: "Truth."

Morgead: "Wimp."

They see Morgead and Jez coming down the stairs.

Jez: "I told you guys I'd get him to play."

Ash: "Well anyway. Galen what was your first impression of Keller?"

Galen: "Well she was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. When I saw her the first time…I-I found out what it is to be a shapeshifter… She truly inspired me."

Timmy: "I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Timmy ran out of the room.

Thea: "I didn't know Timmy was there?"

Ash: "Well, I did. *laughs*"

~~*~~

**And that it.**

**Review please. I'm begging you *kneels down on knees* PLEASE!!!!!!**

**I dedicate this chapter to Midnight's Maiden62 or Bianca. ^_^**

**I Love Daybreak Online Chat!!!!!!*goes to Mexico to party***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Why don't I own Night World?**

**Jez: 'Cause LJ owns it.**

**Me: Okay, so I got to kill her first, right?**

**Jez: Celina you're stuck on a little isle of the coast of Venezuela. LJ lives all the way in America.**

**Me: Shut up, Jezebel!**

~~*~~

Truth or Dare torture part 2.

The Daybreakers kept playing even after Timmy ran away to puke or whatever.

Galen: "Thea, truth or dare?'

Thea: "Umm, I think I'm going with truth."

Galen: "How many times were you and Blaise expelled?"

Thea: "Well let's see umm…"

~~*7hours later when Thea finally remember… a little*~~

Thea: "Well at least 74 times, I think."

Everyone's mouth fall open in astonishment.

Thea: "What? It was all Blaise's fault. But anyway, Hannah, truth or dare?"

Hannah: "Dare, please."

Jez whispered something in Thea's ear.

Thea: "Okay, good idea. Hannah, I dare you to pull down Thierry's pants in public."

Rashel & Quinn: "Including underwear!"

Hannah: " I-I can't do something like that!"

Morgead: "Fine than you're a chicken *makes chicken noise (bok, bok, bok)*"

Poppy: " And bad things happens to chicken Hannah, very bad things…"

Rashel: "Bad things such as…Timmy's little pranks…which aren't that little at all."

Quinn: "Amen."

Ash: "Trust us Hannah, Me and Quinn have a lot of first hand experience of Timmy 'little' pranks."

Keller: "Actually Ash, it's Quinn and I, not me and Quinn."

Everyone turns around to see Keller and Mare standing at the entrance of the living room. Mary-Lynnette tries to run upstairs to her room.

Keller: "Oh no, you don't."

And she grabs Mare around the waist and tows her to the others.

Everyone stars laughing at a bald Mary-Lynnette and a bright pink haired Keller.

Mary-Lynnette: "Oh, shut up. Shut up"

Keller: "Quit whining, Mare."

Mary-Lynnette: "Well at least you have hair.*starts to cry*"

Ash: "It's okay Mare. *chuckles* you're still beautiful in my eyes."

Mary-Lynnette: "Really…"

Ash: "Yeah."

Mary-Lynnette kicks Ash in the shin.

Mary-Lynnette: "I'm not stupid, Ash."

Poppy: "So anyway can we continue with the game?"

Galen: " Sure."

Thea: "So you gonna do it Hannah?"

Jez: "Or are you chicken?"

Morgead: "*makes chicken sound (bok, bok, bok)*"

Hannah: "…Fine. But where do I have to do it?"

Thea: "Don't worry, we'll tell you when."

Hannah: "Fine…Quinn truth or dare?"

Quinn: "Well, since I'm not a chicken. I'll go with dare."

Hannah: "Well then every time in the next two month you see Timmy, you'd have to say 'I love you', 'kay."

Quinn: "What *mouth falls open*"

Rashel: "Awww, that's so cute. Nice choice Hannah."

Just then Timmy was passing thru the hallway.

Ash: "Well Quinn there he is. Good luck."

Quinn: "Dammit…"

Quinn went up to Timmy.

Quinn: "Hey there Timmy."

Timmy: "What do you want jackass."

Quinn: "Just wanted to say; I LOVE YOU!"

Timmy's eyes widened.

Timmy: "*scream* PEDOPHILE!!!!!!!! PEDOPHILE!!!! RASHEL, YOUR BOYFRIEND'S A PEDOPHILE!!!!!!!!!!!"

Timmy runs away from Quinn and hits into a door and falls down. Quinn went to check if he was unconscious.

Quinn: "Yup, he's out cold…That actually went pretty well. Two more month of this shit, though… Screw it."

Quinn went back to the others. He sat down beside Rashel. Rashel whispered a few things into his ear. And of course, Quinn smirked in satisfaction.

Quinn: "Ash truth or dare."

Ash: "I'm a man, dare."

Quinn: "I dare you to go to the Las Vegas Strip and hold up a sign saying 'If you wish you had me in bed pay five cents."

Ash: "Sure. But first Rashel, truth… or dare?

Rashel: "Gimme a dare."

Ash: "Sure. You're doing the same dare as me, got it?"

Rashel: "Okay, but then let's make it a competition. The one who gets more cash wins. And the loser has to go up to Thierry and say; 'hey there sexy, wanna have it in bed' okay Ash."

Ash: "Hmmm… fine can't wait to see you saying that."

Rashel: "But before I leave. Eric truth or dare?"

Eric: "Dare."

Rashel: "Dare you to…"

~~*~~

**End of chapter.**

**I stopped it there cuz I don't know what to dare Eric. I put up a poll. So go there and choose what you want Eric to do.**

**And please R&R, ideas for Eric's dare are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Night World… yet.**

**But one of these days I'll find a way. *evil maniac laugh***

~~*~~

Rashel: "Dare you to…run around The Strip while screaming at the top of your lungs; 'I'M FREACKIN' GAY, BITCHES!!!!!'"

Eric: "Fine. But first Morgead, truth or dare?"

Morgead: "Huh? What? Oh umm…Dare, I guess."

Eric: "I dare you to do the same dare as me."

Morgead: "Shit. Okay, fine. Jez truth or dare.'

Jez: "*sign* dare."

Morgead: "Dare you to give Timmy all of Eric's chocolate."

Hannah: "Isn't Timmy a sugar addict?"

Rashel: "*sign* Yup."

Hannah: "O-kay. I'm leaving."

Keller: "Why?"

Quinn: "Isn't it obvious?"

Thea: "Wait, Hannah. You still have to do your dare remember."

Hannah: "*sign* Okay, fine… When do I do it?"

Thea: "Now, he's in the hallway."

Hannah: "Oh Goddess…"

Ash: "Of you go."

Keller: "Shouldn't you guys be going?"

Rashel: "We want to watch this before we leave, Keller."

Hannah walked up to Thierry.

Thierry: "Oh Hannah, what is it my love?"

Hannah: "Well umm… uh… I, I-I ."

Thierry: "Yes?"

Hannah: "Oh screw it!"

And Hannah pulled down Thierry's pants…INCLUDING UNDERWHERE!!!!

Poppy: "OH MY GOD!!!!"

Ash: "*screams like a little girl"

Morgead: "HOLY SHIT!!!"

Thea: "MY EYES!!!!!!"

Galen: "That was much unsuspected."

Mary-Lynnette: "Agreed."

Keller: "That's not something you see every day."

Rashel: "Amen to that Sister."

Quinn: "Uh Rashel, Timmy is taping this."

Rashel: "Let him. And Quinn, aren't you forgetting something?"

Quinn: "Huh… oh yeah. Hey Timmy, I LOVE YOU!!!!!"

Timmy looked at Quinn and mouthed 'pedophile' twice.

Eric: "Are you really going to let Timmy tape this?"

Keller: "Why not?"

Eric: "'Cause it's wrong?"

Quinn: "True…But who cares?"

~~*Hours Later*~~

Hannah left with a seriously, freaking' pissed of Thierry. Eric and Morgead had to go and run around The Strip naked while screaming; "I'M FREACKING GAY, BITCHES!!!!"  
And last but not least. Rashel and Ash went to The Strip to do their 'competition'.

Poppy: "Mare, truth or *yawn* dare?"

Mary-Lynnette: "After all of that, and having to shave my hair off, I'm going with truth."

Poppy: "Boo. Mare you're boring. Anyway is true that you the smell of Ash's fart?"

Mary- Lynnette: "That's it. I'm leaving."

Jez: "Why?"

Mary-Lynnette: "Because you people made me shave my hair and plus you guys are freaking sick."

And she stalks of upstairs to her room.

Jez: "Drama Queen."

Keller: "Damn right."

Poppy: "So, Jez truth or dare?'

Jez: "Dare."

Poppy: "Wear a dress."

Jez: "Damn bitch."

And Jez left to go search for a dress.

~~*At The Strip*~~

Morgead and Eric were really actually naked while screaming; "I'M FREACKING GAY, BITCHES!!!!"

Rashel and Ash were probably already Millionaires.

And…Timmy was taping Morgead and Eric running around The Strip…Oh joy…

Rashel: "Timmy why are you taping that?"

Timmy: "'Cause this is going on YouTube with Thierry's Ding Dong."

Rashel: "Want to cut Blaise's hair off when we get back to the Mansion?"

Timmy: "Okay!"

Ash: "You guys are cruel."

Rashel & Timmy: "Damn Straight, bitch."

~~*And to the Mansion again*~~

Jez came down the stars with a red Sundress.

Poppy: "That is SOOOOOO beautiful!!!!"

Thea: "That dress really matches your hair. You look so pretty, right Keller?"

Keller: "*yawn* Sure, whatever."

Galen: "I agree with Thea."

Jez: "*Angry*Happy now, Poppy? Galen, truth or dare?"

Galen: "Dare."

Jez: "You have to wear this dress."

Galen: "Wow."

Jez took off the dress and gave it to Galen. (Yes, she was wearing her clothes under the dress.)

~~*When Galen finally managed to fit into the dress*~~

Thea: "Wow Galen.*giggles* it really brings out your eyes."

Poppy: "*laugh* Yeah!!! *Laugh*"

Keller and Jez couldn't say anything 'cause they were laughing like maniacs (just like me! ^_^)

Ash: "Hey Galen are you gay or something *bursts into laughter*"

Rashel: "You both are. You lost the competition, remember?"

Ash: "Dammit."

Rashel: "Go tell Thierry how you feel about him.*laugh*"

Ash: "Yeah, but I'm still rich!"

Rashel: "Yeah, but I'm richer!!"

Right at that moment a shirtless Morgead and Eric (who is only wearing underwear) came running after Timmy.

Morgead: "TIMMY GIVE US THAT FUCKING CAMERA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Eric: "I'll trade you all my chocolate bars for it!!!"

Timmy quit running.

Timmy: "Okay, deal."

Eric went upstairs to his bedroom and brought all his chocolate bars-which were at least like 46-in a bag. When he came back down he was crying.

Eric: "Here, this is to protect the little pride I have left."

Timmy: "Never knew you had any."

And Timmy took the bag from Eric. Just when Timmy was going to give the camera to Morgead…Rashel snatch it from his hands and ran upstairs. Morgead and Eric chased her. When they got upstairs she threw the camera to Timmy. He catched it and ran into the East Wing-where his bedroom was. And he locked the door.

Morgead and Eric finally reached his room.

Morgead: "*panting* Give us *pant* the camera *pant* Timmy."

Eric: "And *pant* my chocolate *pant* please."

Timmy came out of his room.

Timmy: "Here you go. And as for your chocolate…you can have the bag back."

And he threw the bag in Eric's face. Timmy smirked at them and went to the living room.

~~*~~

**Try to guess what Timmy is going to do.**

**And get me to 10 reviews and I'll put up the next chapter.**

**^_^ Please, for me! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Night World. **

**I only own the Shits & Giggles I write.**

**Sorry I took so long to update. The thing is I'm writing 2 more stories.**

**One of them is called: 'A Lone Wolf's Soul' **

**The other is called: 'Midnight's Daughter'**

**Anyway here's the story. Enjoy! ^_^ Sorry ^_^**

~~*~~

End of truth or dare torture…for now. *Evil maniac laugh*

Timmy's evil mind was already finishing up his plot to humiliate Morgead and Eric.

~~*Timmy's Thoughts*~~

Now all I have to do is turn on that way too huge plasma T.V Thierry has in that enormous living room and since he installed that weird program on it that it can access the internet, I can go on YouTube and let everyone in the Mansion see what they did at The Strip, they'll be humiliated for sure. Not to mention that people around the world can see that shit! *evil laugh*

But still, I mean, seriously, when you think about it, why he has to have such a HUGE plasma T.V and that ENORMOUS living room. Why? What to prove how fucking rich he is?

And also Circle Daybreak is supposed to be a secret organization. A big Mansion in the middle of a desert isn't that much of a secret when you think about it. God…or Goddess…whatever, the point is Thierry is a dumbass…

But why would I even care? Maybe because I'm stuck here…Well at least till the Millennium…hopefully… *mentally sign*

~~*End of Timmy's Thoughts*~~

Timmy got to the Living Room right on time to see Ash say to Thierry…

Ash: "Hey there Sexy, how about you and me in bed tonight, huh?"

Thierry's expression was of horror, surprise and just wanting to run away.

Timmy could hear the others whispering;

Quinn: "Holy shit he said it!"

Jez: "*quiet laugh* can't *laugh* stop laughing! *burst into very loud laughter*"

Thea and Galen had expressions of astonishment. (And yes, Galen is still wearing the dress.)

Rashel: "Ash is a fucking gay! *laughing out loud.*"

Keller: "DAMN RIGHT, ASH IS GAY!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone bursts in to laughter, except for Ash and Thierry. Ash was angry and frustrated, while Thierry was still…scared.

Ash: "*yells* Fuck this, I'm tired of playing truth or dare with you people!"

Thierry: "Truth or…Dare? You were playing…truth or dare?"

Ash: "*frustrated* Yes. We were playing truth or dare. That's why Hannah had to pull down your pants-

Quinn: "Including underwear!"

Ash: "Because we dared her to do it. And if you don't do it, then we'll pull a prank on you."

Thierry: "Oh…Oh Goddess…Hannah is going to…Oh no…"

Thierry ran to the Master Bedroom (Thierry and Hannah's bedroom-DUH!) and unlocked the door. A seriously pissed off Hannah came out and immediately started hitting Thierry.

Thierry: "Ow, Hannah I'm, ow, ow, ow Hannah please, ow .*yells* PLEASE FOR GODDESS'S SAKE WOMAN!"

Hannah: "Excuse Me, what was that Thierry!?"

Hannah got so pissed off that she grabbed Thierry by the ear and towed him to Master Bedroom.

Quinn: "Wow…That is scary…"

Rashel: "Amen…"

Keller: "Damn Straight…"

While everyone was watching Lady Hannah and Lord Thierry's little scene, Timmy was accessing the Internet, and he was on YouTube...YouTube account: I-Smacked-My-Bitch-Dead!  
He accessed the video of Morgead and Eric, which was called: 'Gay Strippers Loose in Vegas!!!'

Right at that moment Morgead and Eric got to the living room.

Morgead: "TIMMY GIVE US THE REAL TAPE!!!!!!"

Eric: "We know this is a blank *pant* tape"

Timmy gave them one of his triumph smirks.

Timmy: "*cute (devil) voice* Can I please have everyone's attention?"

Everyone looked at Timmy.

Timmy pressed the 'play' button.

~~*After everyone watch the video*~~

Jez mouth was hanging open of disbelief. All the sudden she walked into the kitchen, when she came back she had a fish in her hands.

Jez walked up to Morgead and…

_Whack…_ five times…Ouch.

Thea walked up to Jez and took the fish in her own hands. (You know what's gonna happen!)

Thea went to Eric and…

_Whack(again)_...fifteen times…wow…that's gonna leave a mark…

After that Jez and Thea linked arms and stalked off to whom in God's underpants knows where!

Everyone stared as they went…Astonished…

Morgead and Eric just stand there…after gotten slapped by fish in the face…Ouch…

Galen: "Well…it's getting late I'm going to go sleep now…"

Keller: "I'm coming to…"

Everyone: "Yeah."

~~*5 min later*~~

Rashel and Timmy walked from the East Wing to the West Wing.

Maggie: "Rashel…and Timmy? What are you guys…doing?"

Rashel and Timmy turn to see Maggie and Delos in the Hallway.

Delos: "What are you guys doing with a scissor and…glue?"

Rashel: "Let's just say that Blaise really loves her _long _and_ silky_ hair, hmm"

Quinn: "To sum it up, you two are gonna cut her hair and put _glue_ in it?"

Quinn came out of the kitchen.

Timmy: "You got a problem with that Jackass!?"

Quinn: "Oh yeah, I forgot to say; I LOVE YOU, TIMMY!"

Timmy mouthed 'Pedophile' twice at Quinn.

Rashel: "Come on, guys. It's just a little prank."

Maggie: "Since when do you _do_ pranks?"

Rashel: "Since I found out how fun it is."

Delos: "Well we better leave before something happens to us…"

Delos and Maggie went to their room in upstairs.

Quinn: "Well, I'll leave you guys to do whatever you want."

Quinn went to the East Wing.

Rashel and Timmy went into the West Wing.

~~*4 min of walking*~~

Rashel and Timmy were standing right in front of Blaise's bedroom.

Timmy tied to open the door.

Timmy: "It's locked."

Rashel: "Let me handle it."

Rashel took a pin out of her pocket and started messing with the lock.

_Klick!_

Rashel: "There. Are you ready?"

Timmy: "Yup, let's go."

Timmy opened the door. They entered the room.

They made their way to Blaise's bed, where Blaise was sleeping.

Timmy and Rashel grinned wickedly to each other and started cut Blaise's hair _very_ short and _very_ uneven (basically random cuts.)

After while that they were satisfied, they but the glue in her hair.

They left the room quietly.

~~*The Next Morning*~~

Blaise: "*screams bloody hell* MY HAIR!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE IN FUCKING HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!"

~~*~~

**End of this chapter!**

**First of all I wanted to thank: 1.) Olikandy **

**2.) Scruffstar161683**

**3.) Sparkly Fangs**

**Thank you for the reviews!!!! ^_^ you guys make me very happy! ^_^**

**And thank you Midnight's Maiden62 (or Bianca) for the support in making this fanfiction!!**

**And also I wanted to tell you about my 2 new upcoming stories!**

**A Lone Wolf's Soul.**

**This story is about a seventeen year old girl named Krystal Ylva, who is a Old Soul but also a vampire hunter who wants revenge for all the times that vampires killed her family**

**Midnight's Daughter**

**This is a story about a Circle Midnight witch who chose to side with the Council instead of Circle Daybreak. The girl's name is Selene Amaya.**

**~~*~~**

**And that's all!!**

**You know there's a green button that says Review with your name on it down there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: "I hate you, you hate me!"**

**Lj: "We're one big unhappy family!"**

**Me&Lj: "With a great big punch, and a kick from me to you!"**

**Lj: "I own Night World!"**

**Me: "And I so don't...*breaks down in tears***

~~*~~

Chapter 5: Blaise gets revenge! Wuahahahahaha!

Blaise runs out of the West Wing and into the Living room.

She finds Keller and Iliana.

Blaise: "Who did this to...MY HAIR!"

Keller shrugs lazily.

Iliana: "Oh my Goddess, what happened?"

Blaise: "Well, if your freakin' blind, SOMEONE CUT MY HAIR AND PUT GLUE IN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Iliana: "I can help you! All we have to do is get the glue out and wash it with good shampoo and conditioner and cut it evenly!"

Keller: "Easier said than done."

Blaise: "I don't need your help you fuckin' bimbo!"

Iliana: "What does bimbo mean?"

Keller: *yawn* Bimbo means dumb blond. *yawn*"

Iliana: "That is sooooooooooooooooo rude!"

But Blaise was already gone.

Blaise went down the hallway.

She found Quinn, Ash, Eric and Rashel.

The four of them were talking about some shit.

Rashel saw Blaise coming and left...immediately.

Blaise, like an idiot, didn't think it was suspicious that Rashel left...idiot!

Blaise: "Okay, who IN FUCKING BITCH OF FREAKING HELL DID THIS SHIT TO MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ash: "*chuckles* Don't *chuckles-again* know."

Eric stared at her dumbfounded.

Quinn shrugged...

Blaise: "*glared at Quinn* Timmy did it didn't he, Quinn?"

It was more like a statement than a question.

Quinn: "I wouldn't know. I wasn't there."

Blaise: "I have a feeling that you do know. Your hiding something aren't you, Quinn?"

Again more like a statement than a question.

Quinn: "Why would I hide anything?"

Blaise: "*menacing voice* Are you trying to protect someone, Quinn?"

Quinn: "*faking a really good skeptical look* No."(Quinn should be an actor, he fakes really good.)

Blaise got mad. (And by mad I mean crazy, scary, shit attitude, motherfucking bitch mad...And that was only half of how mad she was...poor Quinn.)

Blaise grabbed Quinn by the shirt and dragged him to the bathroom...oh goddess, what's gonna happen in there?!

Ash and Eric followed...

When Ash and Eric made it to the bathroom they saw the unbelievable...

Blaise was...actually...giving...

She was giving...

She was actually, really, seriously giving... (suspense people!)

*drum roll*

Blaise was giving Quinn swirlies!

Blaise brought Quinn's head out of the toilet.

Blaise: "Okay. Now tell me who did this with my hair, Quinn."

Quinn: "NO!"

Blaise put Quinn's head back into the toilet and...FLUSH!

She brought his head back up.

Blaise: "Now Quinn. I was a victim of injustice here. I have the rights to know who did this to me."

Quinn: "Wow. Who would have thought that Blaise Harman had a better vocabulary than Ash."

Ash: "What?!"

Quinn & Blaise: "Shut up, Ash!"

Ash was speechless.

Eric: "*whispering to Ash* PWNED!"

Ash is still speechless.

Blaise: "Quinn. Answer. The. Question!"

Quinn: "I'm never gonna anwser your question you crazy bi-"

Before Quinn finished, Blaise gave him yet another swirly.

Blaise brought Quinn back up.

Blaise: "GODDAMMIT QUINN, I'M LOSING LITTLE FUCKING PATIENCE I HAVE!!!!"

Quinn: "Fuck you, ya crazy bitch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Back in the toilet for a swirly.

Ash was so scared of Blaise that he actually wasn't laughing at Quinn getting swirly after swirly...oh and he wet his pants!

Blaise started to scream at the top of her lungs.

Blaise: "QUINN WHO DID THIS TO MY HAIR *starts toshake Quinn violently* WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO MY HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ash and Eric got so scared they ran away...

Quinn: "Traitors!"

Quinn pukes all over Blaise due to the violent shaking.

Blaise: "*gasp* You fucking puked all over new shirt!"

Quinn: "Damn...Fucking...Crazy Bitch!"

And Quinn fell unconscious...

Rashel: "Wow. Way to mess up Quinn. Oh, and by the way, I did it. Timmy and I that is."

Rashel was standing in the door smiling a very scary smile.

Blaise eyes widened.

Blaise: "You motherfuckin' little- hey come back here!!!!!"

Rashel ran away laughing like a maniac!

~~*~~

**Okay now press that sexy, sexy green button!**

**Or, +1321323423 dead puppies, kittens and pigeons to your account!**

**Muahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: : i don't own Night World.**

~~*~~

Chapter 6: Blaise's Revenge Part 2

Rashel went running...

Blaise was mad...

And Quinn was still unconscious...

Blaise: "RASHEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rashel: "YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?"

Blaise: "..."

She actually anwsered, Blaise thought.

Blaise started to run after Rashel.

Blaise : "COME BACK HERE RASHEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rashel: "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE, YA CRAZY BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~~*Meanwhile*~~

Timmy was walking down that very same hallway...

And he found Quinn...unconscious...oh lord...

Timmy's cute and totally innocent looking face twisted into something evil and rather demonic...

Out of his pocket, Timmy fished out a Sharpie...

Timmy: "Hey there, Quinn. How nice of you to be unconscious. *grins wickedly*"

And so...

Timmy uncapped the Sharpie and...

~~*Back to The Chase!*~~

Blaise: "RASHEL STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rashel: "NEVER, NEVER YOU HEAR ME YA BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! *stopped for a moment* P.S...YA CRAZY, BITCH!!!!!! *keeps running*"

~~*Meanwhile*~~

Keller (still bright pink hair), Mary-Lynnette (Still Bald) and Morgead were having a conversation.

Morgead: "By the way, what's your favorite alcoholic drink?"

Keller: "Catnip."

Mary-Lynnette: "I don't drink."

Both Keller and Morgead stared at her.

Mary-Lynnette: "What?! Ugh, anyway, why do you like Morgead?"

Morgead: "Tequila. *still staring at her*"

Keller: "*stopped staring at Mary- Lynnette long enough to ask question* Why do you like Tequila?"

Morgead: "Oh, because Jez gets drunk reeeeaaally fast...sooooo I get some fun in the bed. You know push, push in the bush, only in the bed this time."

Keller: "LALALALALALALALALALAL!!!!!!!!"

Mary-Lynnette: "To much information!!!

"Morgead: "What you two don't have any fun with your soulmates?!"

Mary-Lynnette: "Of course not!!!!!!!!!!!!! We sleep in separate beds!"

Keller: Galen's too much of a mama's boy to have it!!!"

This time it was Morgead and Mare-Lynnette's turn to stare.

Morgead: "Wait a minute. Does that mean that you-you-y-you actually want to d-d-do it?!"

Keller: "No *face becoming as red as a tomato* um..."

Mary-Lynnette: "Yes you do!"

Keller: "No I don't!!!"

Mary-Lynnette: "Yes you do!!!! OMG!!!! You actually want to have S-E-X with Galen!!!"

Keller: "*getting pissed off* No. I. Don't!"

Morgead: "Yes you do. If not, then why are you getting so fucking red!!!"

Mary-Lynnette and Morgead start laughing hysterically.

Now Keller got pissed...not good...(A/N Morgead and Mare in bullshit now!)

Keller: "If you two don't stop laughing, I'll shred you to pieces and feed you to hungry werewolves, but I'll keep your brains...and use your brains to clean the toilet..."

Mary-Lynnette and Morgead shut up immediately.

Keller smiled, a sweet smile. If only it wasn't used in such deadly ways...

Mary-Lynnette: So you like Catnip huh?"

Keller: "UH-HUH!!!!!!! *overly enthusiastic*"

Morgead: "O-kay..."

Keller: "Oh, and by the way, if you see Rashel do not go near her. *nods head*"

Mary-Lynnette: "Why may I ask?"

Keller: "Let's just say she had one too many Catnip..."

Mary-Lynnette: "Please elaborate."

Keller: "Ugh, you know how hyper Timmy gets when he eats 564 chocolate bars?"

Morgead and Mary-Lynnette nods their heads.

Keller: "Well then, imagine that about 13.649.163 times hyper-er."

Just then Rashel, laughing and scream at the top of her lungs like a hysterical maniac, and Blaise run past them.

Keller: "See?"

Mary-Lynnette stares, blinking a few times.

Morgead was simply speechless...

~~*~~

**So what do you think!**

**Coming soon: Blaise's Revenge...Part 3!!!**

**This chapter is dedacted to Olikandy!**

**I lurve your stories!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Now click that button...go on, you now you want to...give in to the temptation!**

**...Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

**Okay if u haven't sum it up yet: I DON'T OWN NIGHT WORLD!!!**

**Oh god...*breaks down in tears***

~~*~~

Chapter 7: Meanwhile...

So while Blaise was chasing Rashel around in a freakishly huge mansion, the other Daybreakers did...other stuff.

And what might that be?

Well...

Here you go!

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~Hi!~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

~~*Ash and Mare's Room*~~

After finishing his little 'project' on Quinn. Timmy went to Ash and Mare's Room.

Timmy brought with him a bag...It may look cute, but in it were blueprints for his...plan.

Timmy looked around the room. It was separated in 2 half-es.

Mare's side was military clean, while Ash's side was...well, Ash-like.

Timmy grabbed a chair and put it against the closet.

He got up the chair and climbed the closet.

Then out of his bag he pulled out a...camera...?

And he put it that it was looking down at the center of the room..........?

And then Timmy left Ash and Mare's room.

~~*Kitchen*~~

Morgead was still speechless...

Mare was still blinking...

Keller: "Yes she went crazy and yes she gonna be like that for a while."

And with that Keller left.

Morgead Blinked and then...fainted.......WTF!

Mare...kept blinking.

Keller: " *shouting* Stop blinking!"

Mare stopped blinking and...fainted...

Keller: "I'm not gonna help you two when your soulmates find you _sleeping next to each other!_"

And _now_ Keller left.

~~*Master Bedroom (Thierry and Hannah's Room)*~~

Thierry: "Hannah, please *Dodged a flying vase* please listen to me. *catched a flying...CAT!*"

Thierry wasn't paying attention so he tossed the cat out of the window...

Hannah: "MISS SUZY!!!!!"

Hannah looked at the window, then at Thierry, at the window and finally, Thierry...

Hannah was mad.

Scratch that, Hannah was furious!

Hannah: "THIERRY DESCOUREDES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And Hannah went crazy...*nods head*

~~*Outside the Master Bedroom*~~

Timmy was passing right by the Master Bedroom.

He heard all the noise coming from in there.

Timmy: " *stops for a second* Wow, those two are really knocking it off in there."

And he continues his walk to the Kitchen.

Exactly where Morgead and Mare were 'sleeping togheter' oh joy...

~~*~~

**Okay, I know...short chapter.**

**But I don't care.**

**I read it again and I didn't quite think if it was funny...**

**Anyway...**

**I LUV U GUYS!!!!!!!!!**

**30 reviews...*cries tears of joy* you guys do care...**

**Now how about we say 35 reviews huh!**

**That would be awesome!**

**Please! *kneels down begging for reviews*  
**


End file.
